Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. Long One Shot. There is a concert in town of a very famous band whom Remus just happens to love. Sirius bought him tickets for his birthday, so what will happen when they get there ..?


DISCLAIMER: They aren't mind, I don't think. /Checks every website, every book and every legal document/ Sorry. Oh well, saves me being richer than the Queen anyway. Not Queen Queen, as in featured here, but _the_ Queen. You know, the chick with the crown. You know, Windsor girly. Yeah, her. No, she's not in here. Queen is though, I love Queen, they're great.

WARNING: Slash. Yes. Lovely slash. Slash with Freddie and slash with Remus and Sirius. So if you don't like slash, you can't possibly like Queen because, well, Freddie is the epitome of gayness, so I don't think that would make much sense, do you?

**_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

_**By**_

_**Lizzy Tears**_

0000

It wasn't often Remus could be made quite so enthusiastic about anything. It was even less often that he would glow and leap out of his chair every few moments to check times, dates, venues and ticket whereabouts.

To be frank, Sirius was rather unnerved.

One thing that had always remained constant in his mind was Remus' placid steadfastness. It was challenging the basis of everything he had grown to expect from his friend. He wasn't even sure what had set it off, exactly. Remus had accepted the tickets calmly enough, saying 'Thank you very much, Padfoot. You'll be accompanying me, yes?' and filing the tickets away in that blasted muggle pocket book he _insisted_ on using.

Now, however, Remus was uncharacteristically bouncy. He wasn't as hyperactive as Sirius would have been under the circumstances, but he was hyper in his own Remus way. For example, staring avidly at a blank piece of parchment before throwing the quill down and exclaiming "The pressure! It's pushing down on me, pushing down on you." Then he would laugh at his own quote and retreat up to the dormitories to listen to 'Under Pressure.'

Or take the way he kept scribbling lyrics in the margins of his homework. 'It's A Kind of Magic', 'We Will Rock You' and 'Fat Bottom Girls' were now the titles of Transfiguration, Charms and Potions essays.

His, Remus', new fashion of wearing skate shoes and wrist bands had caused a stir within Hogwarts and had prompted Snape to call out across the great hall, 'Cut it out, you freaking Queen!'

And that, therein, was the problem.

Remus was awaiting the hour when he could make that trek down to Hogsmeade and see the rock band Queen live in concert.

Sirius had taken a lot of care with Remus' birthday present this year. He had given it a lot of thought and even remembered to clear it with Dumbledore before he had presented Remus with two tickets inside a book of magical water plants and their properties.

Admittedly, Remus' stoic reaction hadn't been exactly what Sirius had been expecting, but he was getting his money's worth, now. And quite a bit of money it had been, too. He knew he was going to miss that chunk in his savings for a while until someone lost a bet to him, but he thought that Remus deserved something nice for once and so much the better if he could be the one to give it to him.

So that was the reason why Remus was constantly checking the timepiece in the common room and glancing at Sirius occasionally as thought to check it was really happening.

Sirius thought happily to himself as he pretended to smirk in disdain at his friend's antics, that this was the Remus he liked to see. Both of them had been going through a depressive state just lately and Sirius was hoping this break from the norm could snap them back into their old selves and out of this funk.

Remus hadn't told Sirius what was bothering him and Sirius had certainly not told Remus. Because to tell Remus what was wrong would be one of the greatest mistakes he could ever think to make.

He thought he knew Remus like the back of his hand (well, better than anyone else, anyway) but he honestly could not predict how he would react if he were to be told his best friend was in love with him.

He had almost said it so many times, but each time he'd given up and changed the subject, feeling just a little bit more defeated.

Sirius himself wasn't even sure how he would react if somebody – say James, purely hypothetically – was to swing around and say "Oi, mate, I'm completely and totally besotted with you, want to make something of it?"

He was guessing that Remus didn't like him in _that _way which was why it was perfectly appropriate that he use James as an example.

However, if _Remus _swung around and said something along those lines (more eloquent, of course) to him, Sirius knew _exactly_ what his reaction would be and it would have nothing much to do with being eloquent.

So he knew, from sending in a substitute (himself), what Remus' reactions could possibly be. He would either not like him back and say 'get a life, Padfoot', or _like_ him back and say 'Come here, Padfoot.'

So it was black and white, really.

But with Remus there were always shades of grey, and that was why Sirius was hesitating over telling the werewolf how he felt.

So taking him to a Queen concert seemed the best way to make him happy and spend time with him, two things Sirius very much desired to do.

Eventually he couldn't stand the nervous jigging anymore and stood up, watching as Remus' head snapped around to face him, anticipation, excitement and a hint of wariness plastered on his face. He fought the grin that threatened to swamp his face.

"Well, come on then, flibbertigibbet." He sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "Get ready, we're leaving soon."

There were a few ideas of what Remus would do in reaction to this news floating around in Sirius' head, and one included Remus squealing, clapping his hands and dashing out of the room before he turned back and proclaimed his undying love for Sirius.

This didn't happen, of course, because as wired as Remus was at that moment, he would never squeal. Or dash anywhere or especially clap his hands like a girl. He might proclaim his undying love, however, but more likely in private and even more likely to someone not Sirius.

So Sirius wasn't really surprised (although a bit disappointed) when Remus rose from his chair, threw the parchment in his book bag with slightly more vehemence than necessary and strode from the room.

"Be with you in a minute or two." He said in a cool voice and disappeared up the dormitory stairs.

Sirius stared after him a moment, attempting to figure out exactly how Remus expected _him_ to get ready if the bathroom to the dormitory was apparently out of bounds before he started up the stairs behind him.

Only to find himself on the floor at the foot of the stairs looking like an idiot.

He looked around with a stupefied look and appealed to James and Peter for help.

"What just happened?" He asked dazedly.

"I believe you just got told, mate." James said, stifling a laugh.

"Right." Sirius said huffily and pulled himself to his feet, storming purposefully up the stairs.

Only to find himself on the floor again.

Sirius now appreciated the effort James was making not to laugh. His cheeks were puffing red and tears were shining in his eyes, and Sirius felt quite touched that he would put in such an effort to contain his mirth, considering James usually laughed heartily at any discomfort a friend was in. As long as it wasn't life or reputation threatening, of course.

Starting determinedly up the stairs again, Sirius tried to figure out exactly when it was that he was suddenly catapulted back down the stairs. He landed on his rear end three more times before he realized it was the third step from the top that was the offending stair.

Setting his face, he climbed the staircase carefully, counting silently. When the third step came in reach, he nimbly leapt over it and landed safely on the second step. A wave of triumph swept through him and he pushed open the door silently, creeping inside.

Then he wished he'd taken the hint and stayed downstairs.

Well, half of him did, anyway. The other half – a rather obvious part – was telling him to stay right where he was.

Remus – not half naked, thank Merlin – spun around from his bed he was bending over, and turned to face him. Sirius was having problems keeping his jaw from rolling around under the bed and being forced to be dug out a week later.

Remus was dressed in muggle clothes, which just happened to be _hot_ muggle clothes. Not hot as in on fire, but hot as in making Sirius hot under the collar. With tight, faded hipster jeans that were almost white and a loose belt slung over his hips, a brown long sleeved, open collared shirt with a darkly coloured vest and wrist bands, blond hair still wet and hanging loose over his face, Remus was a _very_ hot sight to behold.

Sirius, half amazed his mind was still functioning, took a mental photograph of this to remember for ever and _ever_.

Then he regained control of his senses and closed his mouth, blocked out the thoughts that were creeping in and shouldn't be there right now and prayed to _Merlin_ his book bag was in the right place.

"You look good, Moony." He said hoarsely and then cleared his throat. "Sorry, James gave me a Twisting Tongue Teaser before I came up." He thumped himself on the chest in an effort to accentuate his point and tried to stop staring.

"Uh huh." Remus agreed, casting Sirius a wary look. "I'm finished dressing." He said unnecessarily. "You can have the bathroom if you want."

With that he strode past Sirius, who choked inaudibly, and then sagged back against the wall when the room was empty.

That was just a little too close for comfort.

Shaking his head to clear it of the mini Remus' prancing around in there dressed in muggle clothing, he grabbed his own ensemble and headed towards the slightly steamy bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged, feeling refreshed and hoping he could _stay_ feeling cool and refreshed rather than hot and flustered.

His own attempt at increasing pulses, was something very characteristic of himself. Black hipster jeans that sat low enough to rival Remus', a dark silk shirt that hung open at the collar, just as Remus' did, shiny black boots and his dark hair messed to perfection. He glanced at himself in the mirror and bit his lips to make them a deeper red and then turned his attention to the practical needs of the evening.

Glancing around the room, he could think of nothing he needed to take with him besides his money and heading downstairs, he hoped Remus had remembered to take that charm off the third stair, or he was going to look pretty stupid falling flat on his back and ruining the stunning entrance he hoped to make.

Remus, Sirius discovered, had not remembered to take the charm off the stairs.

Before he could think, Sirius was back in the light of the common room, facing a crowd of interested people who had just seen him appear dressed in his best in a way that possessed less dignity than he would have liked.

"Sorry, Padfoot." Someone called and Sirius looked up to see Remus reclining gracefully on a chair, smirking. "Guess I forgot."

Then Sirius knew that Remus didn't forget the charm and this wasn't an accident.

Picking himself up with what dignity there was left to him, he strode across the room and stood in front of Remus.

"Got the tickets?" He demanded, glaring.

Remus grinned and patted his pocket.

"Right here, Padfoot, my friend."

"Good, let's go." Sirius decided and grabbed Remus' arm, effectively dragging him away from the public eye of the common room.

"Not so rough, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, pulling on his arm. "You'd think someone was after us."

"I'm not speaking to you." Sirius informed him haughtily.

Remus eyed him incredulously.

"Because I forgot to take the charm off the stairs?" He asked indignantly and then paused thoughtfully for a moment. "That reminds me."

He stuck a hand inside his pocket (Sirius wondered briefly where he concealed that in those jeans) and waved it, muttering something appropriately difficult and Latin sounding. Satisfied, he stuck his wand back in his pocket and turned back to Sirius.

"Now we have a concert to get to, are you going to be mad at me the whole time or just a few minutes, because I need to check my calendar." He waited for a response and Sirius felt his mouth curving into a smile despite himself.

"Just a few minutes." He promised and then forgot to be angry altogether as Remus smiled and ruffled his hair.

A few moments later, they were on the secret path to Hogwarts that no-one was supposed to know about, but that Dumbledore had suggested they use, even discreetly.

"You might want to talk to the witch with the three humps, Sirius." He had said when Sirius had approached him about the concert. "She has seemed very lonely just lately."

Then he had strode out of the room, leaving Sirius to ponder the words with a bemused look on his face and wondered if he should be worried about the Headmaster.

The passage was as dark as it always was, but it seemed a lot more cramped to Sirius suddenly, as Remus was pressed up against him. The feeling of his breath on Sirius' cheek was distracting and tickled something fierce until the passage ended and they pushed themselves out through the hole in the basement of a shop in Hogsmeade.

Dusting themselves off once they were outside the shop, they glanced around, realizing how _very _busy the usually bustling street was.

"Queen is big in the wizarding world." Remus commented and then started towards the giant building that had been erected for the purpose.

"Hey, that's a point." Sirius said suddenly, thinking hard. "How come muggles are allowed to know about the wizarding world?"

"What muggles?" Remus asked distractedly as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"Queen." Sirius said, following him closely. "Freddie, John, Brian and Roger."

"They're not muggles." Remus told him, a frown appearing on his forehead as he concentrated on finding the right path up towards the massive concert hall.

"Not muggles?" Sirius struggled to understand. "What are they doing masquerading as muggles, then?"

"They're not." Remus said, relaxing a little as they found themselves being swept along with a crowd that appeared to be heading towards their destination. "Don't you think wizards have the capacity to fool a few muggles into thinking there's nothing suss going on?"

"It's not that." Sirius said. "But why would they make such an effort to be accepted as muggles?"

"They don't." Remus explained patiently. "They have such a campaign amongst muggles because they're smart enough to see where the market is. Muggles have such a lack of decent music that they will jump at a chance for good entertainment." He shrugged and grinned a little. "Don't tell me you honestly thought muggles could make music as amazing as Queen?"

Sirius blushed a little and muttered something about misrepresentation before Remus laughed and flung his arm around his neck.

"Oh, it's okay you're an oblivious prat." He said affectionately. "I'll make sure you're properly educated before the day is through."

"The day is almost over already." Sirius pointed out, trying to think logically as Remus didn't remove his arm. "You don't have a lot of time."

"Before tomorrow, then, smarty frog." Remus said and stuck his tongue out.

Sirius suddenly doubled over with laughter.

"Smarty frog?" He gasped between convulsions. "Where on earth did you come up with that?"

Remus frowned, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"You put me on the spot." He defended himself. "I couldn't very well say 'smart arse' in public, could I?" He demanded, lowering his voice.

Sirius looked at him, one eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Why not?"

Remus gestured helplessly.

"I don't know, it's just … good etiquette or something. Come on." He said and grabbed Sirius' arm, pulling him up towards the construction ahead of them.

0000

"Are you going to buy me a poster, Sirius?" Remus demanded, pouting with difficulty as he tried not to laugh as he watched the poster vendor crawl past swamped by fans.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You want pictures of pouting gay men on your walls?" He asked wryly.

"Only Freddie is gay." Remus informed him. "But I personally think there's something going on between him and Brian."

"Isn't he married?" Sirius put in.

"Marriage doesn't mean anything." Remus said. "But then, if it's not Brian, maybe it's Roger. I mean, it's usually the quiet ones."

"You're sad." Sirius said bluntly, watching him with a smirk.

"But you love me anyway." Remus said and grinned, but Sirius detected a hint of pink on his cheeks. That comment only worked when Sirius or James said it, and Remus had just bombed in a badly placed joke. "So will you buy me a t-shirt?" He asked, attempting to save the situation.

"So now you want to _wear_ the pouting gay men?" Sirius teased.

"Only Freddie." Remus said again. "What about a biographical book? Don't you want to know the history of Freddie's discovery of his sexuality?" He added as Sirius shook his head again.

"Remus, do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Sirius demanded, smirking suggestively.

"Just because you don't appreciate the wonders of tabloids." Remus returned and focused his attention on finding a place in the mass of sweaty people that they weren't like to get trampled in and yet could still get a glimpse of the famous band.

"I've had enough of tabloids." Sirius said grumpily. "I've been in them once too often."

Remus didn't answer this. Sirius looked over at him and found him staring contemplatively at the gigantic stage erected in front of them.

"I wonder what that's like." He said, so softly Sirius could hardly hear him. "Being so famous your face is on a shirt. Getting ready for a show like this every few months, knowing that it's going to be sold out. Performing music that _you wrote_, knowing that people came to hear it. It must be so much of an ego boost knowing they come to see _you_."

Sirius took a concerned glance at him, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly wrong with him. It was just as though he was in one of his quietly contemplative moods.

"I really admire Freddie Mercury, you know, Sirius." He said suddenly and the realization that he had remembered Sirius' presence and acknowledged him in his thoughts made Sirius choke a little. Usually nothing worldly could invade Remus' thoughts.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he came out to the world." Remus replied, a little dreamily. "He wasn't afraid of who he was. That's something pretty amazing."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed lamely.

"And because he's a total spunk." Remus added with a laugh and the tense moment was lost.

Sirius gave him another glance, and there was a serious glint in his eyes.

"Er ..." He began with some consternation. "Are you in love with Freddie Mercury?" He blurted.

"Not in _love,_ per se." Remus told him, quite seriously. "Just enamoured, I would say. A celebrity crush."

Sirius stared at him, feeling jealousy writhing within his stomach.

"And … what … extracts you to him?" Sirius asked, wondering why he was torturing himself like this, missing the point completely that Remus was all but coming out to him.

Remus thought for a moment, his head tilted to the side.

"I like his voice." He confided. "But that's not surprising. He makes me laugh." He continued. "Those muggle videos of him are quite amusing, you know. And … I like his arms." He flushed deeply. "Is that weird?"

Sirius didn't know what to say.

"His arms?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah. Smooth and muscly." Remus said, the blush deepening. "I can't help it!" He added defensively. "I just do, alright!"

"Okay!" Sirius agreed and stepped back, his arms held up in a gesture of submission.

"Sorry." Remus sighed. "That was just … really embarrassing."

Sirius was saved from answering by a sudden flash of light as the stage suddenly lit up and a synthesiser cut over the sound of the crowd. A giant roar went up from the gathered masses and Sirius and Remus found themselves almost knocked backwards by the enthusiasm.

One man, one goal, one mission 

Freddie Mercury's voice burst through the industrial sized speakers and the roar increased as Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon appeared, starting the concert.

No wrong, no right 

_I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white_

_No blood, no stain_

_All you need is one world wide vision!_

Sirius glanced over at Remus again, and was overjoyed to see the happy, entranced look on his face as his eyes followed his self confessed idol across the stage. Even if Remus was in love with Freddie Mercury and not Sirius, he was glad to see him happy.

Sirius then turned his attention back to the front where it was supposed to be, knowing that if he stared for too long, Remus would notice and ask questions. However, Remus was still looking irresistible and Sirius thought petulantly that he should really know not to wear sexy clothes like that if he didn't want people looking at him.

"Well, how are you all, my Beauties?" Freddie asked, grinning into the audience.

Sirius found himself admitting sulkily that okay, Freddie did have some assets.

"Before we go any further, I'd just like to say that I'm not really gay, I just fill in when they need somebody."

A laugh swept through the crowd and even Remus let out an appreciative chuckle. Sirius was reminded of the reasons given for his admiration, that Freddie Mercury was content to be who he was and was happy to let the world know about it.

Remus was right, it was a huge accomplishment and Sirius wondered if he could ever be that brave. He doubted it, otherwise he would have told Remus a long time ago.

_Get down, make love Get down, make love_

_You take my body, I give you heat_

_You say you hungry, I give you meat_

Do they want to _be_ anymore explicit? Sirius wondered briefly and then didn't think much anymore because suddenly all of his favourite songs from Remus' collection were being played and he was standing there as rapt as Remus was.

A number of people were dancing, or at least jumping up and down, and Remus and Sirius found themselves squashed and pulled in all directions. It was not a pleasant experience, being squished between sweaty bodies, a lot being male and unwashed.

Giving each other amused and disgusted glances, the two fought their way to a relatively unoccupied spot somewhere backwards of where they had been and breathed a sigh of relief as fresh air hit their sweaty by association skins. Without saying a word, they both turned back to the stage, unable to keep themselves away from the spectacle that was Queen.

"I like a smoke after sex," Freddie said after a few more songs, waving his hand in front of his face as the smoke machine choked out more smoke that had to be necessary, "But this is ridiculous!"

Then the music started up again as Brian changed instruments from lead guitar to keyboard and continued the show.

There's not time for us There's no place for us What is this thing that builds our dreams and yet slips away from us? 

A lovely melancholy rhythm swept through the audience and the shouting and dancing stopped and Freddie's voice pervaded the ears and minds of everyone there.

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us  
_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_Forever is our today_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips  
_

_And we can have forever_

Sirius felt himself unconsciously gravitating towards Remus until they were standing entirely too close together for what propriety allowed. But at that moment, Sirius didn't really care.

A wild cheer ripped up through the auditorium as the last note was sung and then the silence descended again as Freddie called for quiet and picked up his microphone and familiar notes twanged from the guitar.

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust  
_

_Friends will be friends  
_

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
_

_Friends will be friends  
_

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost__  
_

_Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end_

"Hey, Sirius." Remus' voice broke into Sirius' reverie and Sirius turned to look at him. "Thanks. You know, for bringing me here."

Without thinking, Sirius leant forward and gathered his friend in his arms. Remus' voice had sounded so sincere just then that it had cut right through him.

"That's okay, Moony." He heard himself say. "Friends will be friends and all that."

He let go and pulled away. Remus smiled.

"Friends. Yeah, friends." He repeated and then pointedly returned his attention to Freddie.

Freddie, however, at that moment was sitting down on the edge of the stage and creating an intimacy between him and the audience.

"This is for all of you who have ever had a broken heart." He shot a surreptitious look at the corner where Brian was standing and then turned his attention back to the audience.

"There!" Remus hissed and nudged Sirius in the ribs with his elbow. "See! Freddie and Brian have got something going on!"

Sirius had to admit, that had looked pretty suspicious.

"Okay." Sirius agreed. "You win."

Remus grinned triumphantly and then the smile dropped as the first chords of the next song rippled through the crowd and he recognized them.

"Oh Merlin, it's Save Me!" He gasped in what appeared to be horror and swung around back towards Freddie, his eyes fixed on his idol.

Sirius watched in confused fascination as Freddie started singing.

_It started out so well_

_They said we made a perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_How I loved you_

_How I cried_

_Years of care and loyalty_

_Nothing but a sham it seems_

_The years belie we lived a lie_

_Was it all wasted, all that time?_

_I love you till I die_

_Save me, save me, save me!_

_I can't face this life alone!_

_Save me, save me, save me!_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

Sirius watched with apprehension and surprise as Remus' eyes filled with suppressed tears. What was wrong with him? Who had broken his heart?

_The slate will soon be clear_

_I'll erase the memories_

_To start again with somebody new_

_Was it all wasted_

_All that love?_

_I hang my head and I advertise_

_A soul for sale or rent_

_I have no heart, I'm cold inside_

_I have no real intent_

_Save me, save me, save me!_

_I can't face this life alone!_

_Save me, save me, save me!_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home!_

Sirius couldn't take the pain Remus was in any longer and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him. To his surprise, Remus leant forward slowly and let Sirius slip his arms around him. The tears didn't spill over Remus' eyelids, but Sirius sensed it was a battle.

_Each night I cry I still believe the lie  
_

_I love you till I die  
_

_Save me save me save me  
_

_Don't let me face my life alone  
_

_Save me save me ooh...  
_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

"Tell me, Remus." Sirius commanded softly. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus sighed, trying to regain control over himself. "I just … like that song."

"I see that." Sirius said wryly. "But why does it make you cry?"

"Because." Remus said sulkily, pulling a way a little. "It just does."

"But _why_?" Sirius demanded.

Remus just shook his head.

"Is it because you can't have Freddie?" Sirius asked softly, grasping at straws.

He was rather taken aback when Remus laughed.

"No, it's not because I can't have Freddie. He's hot, but I don't love him." He turned serious again. "I just … there's someone else that I love and I think Freddie is more accessible to me than they are."

"It's not another celebrity, is it?" Sirius groaned. "Because you really need to search a bit closer to home."

"No, it's not another celebrity." Remus smiled. "They're … actually a lot closer than you'd think."

Remus' eyes met his and Sirius' breath hitched. Could Remus possibly be hinting what Sirius hoped he was hinting?

Gulping and taking a chance that Sirius _really_ hoped he wasn't going to live to regret, he let his hand drift up from Remus' shoulder to cup his cheek.

"Maybe … maybe they're not quite so inaccessible as you think." He whispered, his voice trailing out as the tension of the moment escalated.

Remus raised his eyes to Sirius' and Sirius took his heart in his hands and leant forward, praying this wasn't a stupid decision. His lips met with Remus' and just for a moment, the world spun dizzyingly as he believed it was all possible.

He waited anxiously for Remus to pull away and run back to Hogwarts, leaving him stranded at a Queen concert. He waited for Remus to push him away and tell him to get a life. He expected Remus to pull away and explain very nicely that Sirius had received the wrong end of the stick and that Remus didn't care for him like that.

He did not expect Remus to gasp in surprise and then push himself closer, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck, but that's what he did.

Inwardly, Sirius did cartwheels and acrobatics more amazing that Freddie Mercury's tricks on stage. Outwardly, he let his tongue trail down Remus' lips and let the world just stop for the feeling of Remus' warm, soft lips pressed up against his own.

Merlin, he'd never _ever_ curse the price of Queen tickets again if this was his reward.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart and now you're leaving _

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me_

_You won't remember -_

_When this is blown over  
_

_And everything's all by the way -  
_

_When I get older  
_

_I will be there at your side to remind you  
_

_How I still love you - I still love you_

"You're really not interested in Freddie Mercury, then?" Sirius asked breathlessly as the change in song forced them back to reality.

"Not unless he's changing his name to Sirius Black." Remus quipped shyly and Sirius laughed, pulling the boy closer.

The moment Freddie began a fast, rocky song, Sirius let out a loud 'whoop'.

This was a bloody good concert.

0000

"Here." Sirius said later, as they left the concert amongst drones of other people.

Remus looked down to find a biographical book, a poster and a shirt being shoved into his hand. He grinned and looked up to find Sirius standing with his hands behind his back, smiling sheepishly.

"You don't mind me wearing, reading and looking at pouting gay men?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius laughed and turned even more sheepish and brought his hands out in front of him, revealing to Remus what he was hiding. An identical book, poster and shirt were being dangled from his hands.

"We can read, wear and look at pouting gay men together." He said and flushed.

Remus couldn't control the grin that spread across his face.

"I'll have just one gay man, if you don't mind." He whispered into Sirius' ear, standing on his toes. "What possessed you to buy Queen memorabilia anyway? You seemed so against it on the way in."

"You've converted me, Moony!" Sirius declared, taking his hand and swinging it enthusiastically. "Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round!" He sang badly, causing Remus to bury his head in his shoulder.

"I'm not with you." He told Sirius emphatically out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, you are, Moony!" Sirius said triumphantly. "After all, I'm a good old fashioned loverboy!"

Remus laughed despite his embrassment.

"Are you going to be like this all the way back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Sirius answered straight faced (A/N Ha! Didn't say serious! Go me). "Yes, I am, and probably all day tomorrow and a while into next week …"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"And why would that be?"

"Because," Sirius told him and leant down as though to tell him a secret, "I'm going slightly mad!"

"No other reason?" Remus inquired, taking liberties with his new found freedom of expression and slipping his arms around Sirius' waist.

"Oh, and Queen rocks." Sirius told him thoughtfully, reciprocating the gesture.

"And?" Remus continued, leaning closer.

"I love you?" Sirius responded, and their lips met.

"Come on, my Beauty." Remus told him, tugging him back down the path they had gone up.

"I didn't think you liked Freddie Mercury anymore." Sirius pouted, allowing himself to be pulled.

"I don't." Remus told him. "But that doesn't mean I can't steal his phrase. Besides, I do own his face on my shirt, now."

"Good point." Sirius acknowledged and then no more talk was to be had because they were busy singing their favourite songs at the top of their lungs all the way back to Hogwarts.

Well, almost all the way, because there are better things to do with someone you've just discovered is in love with you, after all.

Just this crazy little thing called love.

0000

AUTHOR'S NOTE

/Pants with exertion/ That fic simply would not end! I couldn't find a way to do it with my usual finesse! (Assuming I have any, of course).

This was inspired by the fact that last night (Monday for me) I went to see a Queen tribute band at my RSL and they were ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT. I have seen them before, but I _really_ enjoyed it this time. I cried during Save Me, which is why Remus did as well. I forgot most of Freddie's quips between songs so that's why there's only a few. :( Oh well.

So I have wasted 4 hours writing this so now I have to go and do my homework and assignments. I hope you enjoyed this, I really like this one, probably my favourite of my own works right now. But then, Queen is in it, so it's gotta be good. Although my other fic isn't, and that has Queen in it. Oh well, I'm babbling and not getting my work done, so I'm really gonna go now. I still have to edit anyway.

Ooh, and I know my reported speech is terribly formatted, but I have forgotten how to do it. Oh well.

Oh and guess what? I missed MASH to write this, so you'd all better appreciate it! Lol, I've never missed MASH to write before, I even watch MASH when I'm doing an assignment due the next day. So feel special! lol

Thanks to all who reviewed 'Taste', there's another half written one hopefully coming along soon, so look out for it! Lol.

Love always,

LizzY

DISCLAIMER: Oh, and I don't own any of the songs mentioned here, including Under Pressure, It's A Kind of Magic, Fat Bottom Girls, Save Me, Who Wants To Live Forever, I'm Going Slightly Mad, Good Old Fashioned Loverboy, One Vision, Friends Will Be Friends, Love Of My Life , Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Get Down Make Love. I think that's all I used. If I used more, I don't own them, either.


End file.
